


Born Sad

by Kold



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Depression, Gen, HTBD chapter 2 is a pain to write by the way, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kold/pseuds/Kold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born Sad

I didn't wake up again  
I have seen the sky change so many times   
Didn't sleep again all night  
Gave up, I'm ugly when I fight

Did I change that much, friend?  
Did I give enough  
Did I love you well  
Did I serve any purpose  
Is there one last thing you need from me?

No, I don't need anyone now  
If you want to make me proud, don't make a sound  
Can't be lost in a place I made  
Just would like to feel a little safe  
A monster like any other  
It eats me whole  
And eats me whole

Did I change that much, friend?  
Did I give enough  
Did I love you well  
Did I serve any purpose  
Is there one last thing you need from me?

Did I give enough  
Before I gave up?  
Did I love you well  
Did I serve any purpose  
It's just too late  
Is there one last thing you need?  
Do I think too much  
Am I boring you to death?  
Is there something I need to tell you?  
Anything at all?


End file.
